Planet Mion
Overview: Planet Mion is an online game that acts as an expansion for the handheld. The Planet Mion client is a branded version of the Active Worlds client that integrates with a separate program known as "Miuchiz Sync" to sync the handheld data with the Miuchiz servers (now officially defunct). Gameplay: Due to Planet Mion being a custom or rather branded version of the Active Worlds client, 'gameplay' wise it is very similar. The user (player) controls their avatar by using the arrow keys (by default) and interact with various objects by pointing towards and clicking with the mouse similar to using a web browser. Users can also switch between worlds by clicking the "World" tab then choosing a desired world in the "Tabs" list. History: Planet Mion was created in 2006 along with the Miuchiz handheld device. The device and Planet Mion was developed by MGA Entertainment. In late 2006, Planet Mion had received a consistent amount of players, and was a perfect world to play with other people, interact with entities and objects through a unique world, and was (mostly) safe for minors. Though as time advanced, lesser players visited Planet Mion. Unfortunately, it is not officially playable anymore as of 2012, due to MGA Entertainment shutting down their services. However, a (archived) legacy version of Planet Mion is still accessible through the official Active Worlds client, by accessing the sub-world 'MION'. Since the shutdown of their services, many have wanted them to bring back Planet Mion. On the 16th of August 2015, a twitter account was created that started showcasing screenshots for the revival of Planet Mion (via [https://twitter.com/MiuchizGame @MiuchizGame]). This version of Planet Mion is remade from the ground up powered by the Unity engine, the developer had also planned to create a separate Unreal 4 version, however no updates have been seen in some time. Shortly after the Planet Mion remake was shared on Twitter, ChrisMiuchiz (via [https://twitter.com/ChrisMiuchiz @ChrisMiuchiz]) tweeted screenshots of Planet Mion being rebuilt back into it's native engine. ChrisMiuchiz has been working on this since late 2015 (around Sept-Dec 2015) and updates are continually being added to restore Planet Mion to a fully playable state for a new generation. The new client also brings back support for the handhelds which can sync user data with the server, also bringing improvements from ActiveWorlds 5 over version 4. The client can be downloaded here [http://miuchiz.xyz miuchiz.xyz] (online only) Storyline (2015): *This storyline is still being made and is not finished* In 2012, Planet Mion was a peaceful place to live. It wasn't until a group of scientists from Haven discovered that Ruin had an active volcano that could erupt within the coming months. Once this news reached all of Mion, the leaders of all the territories (Boomtown, Haven, and Ruin) decided that it was time to evacuate everyone onto the blimps. The issue was, there was not territory to go to that was save from the volcano. One map maker known as (TBA) who drew the Planet Mion map realized that Planet Mion was bigger that anticipated. He realized that there are more territories located away from Mion. The leaders decided that they would travel to the closet territory known as Relic (Home of the Monsters). Upon reaching Relic, the citizens of Mion discovered that their territory was not Mion, but was called Mios by the other territories and the other territories thought that area was uninhabited by people. 2 years after the events of the volcano eruption (2014), the citizens of Mios went back to their home only to realize it had been destroyed. Since then, they had started a restoration council to rebuild the remains of Mios. One year later (2015), the construction had been near to completion and is where you start your journey. (^ has potential but needs serious rework) Screenshots: '''Screenshots (Old):'''